conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (EV)
Planet Earth, commonly referred to as Earth, is a rocky planet in the Solar System of the Local Interstellar Cloud, which resides within the Orion–Cygnus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. At nearly 4.5 billion years old and 7,918 miles in diameter, it is the home world of the homo sapien sapiens species, the dominant and only sapient species on the planet and the only planet known to consist of intelligent lifeforms and civilization. The dominant species, humans, achieved the ability to leave their home planet technologically in 1969, landing humans on the Earth's only moon. By the Earth year of 2010, human beings landed on the nearest planet to the Earth, Mars, the first of an age of interplanetary and then interstellar travel. Civilization Human civilization is estimated by historians to have begun around the year 6000 BCE, some 8,000 Earth years ago. Through 8,000 years of human civilization, cultures have defined nations and differences between human beings in ideology, physical looks, language and resources have shaped the development and power of empires and nations to this day. It wouldn't be for nearly 7,950 years that humanity achieved the ability to leave the surface of its home world with rocket technologies. The current global order of civilization has changed rapidly in the passed century, from 1949 CE to 2052 CE, where a massive change in roles of global powers would shift again and again. Governance In 1949, with the increase in technological development for transportation and communication, humanity for the first time was able to unite itself under a global organized government, the United Nations, which would play the primary role in the future of all international and global affairs for the planet Earth. For the next 60 years, a large array of smaller organizations and world governments would rise and fall. As of the year 2052, the world is organized in a mixed series of alliances, organizations and treaties, leaving the power the United Nations once weld to only a minute effect on international affairs. World Powers *'Federation of Everett': The Federation of Everett is a sovereign nation of human beings located on the continent of North America. Between Earth year 2009 to the present day, it has been the overall dominant global power. Everett has a population of some nearly 900 million citizens located on two planets and several space-based stations. Technologically, economically and militarily, it is claimed to be the most powerful of Earth's nations. It's society is based upon total Democracy, in which the Federation government and all other public officials are elected by the citizens. With the advancement of technology, the ability of the citizens to vote for each individual bill proposed has allowed for the total dissolution of its legislative systems. Based on citizen vote, laws are passed or vetoed by majority. The Federation maintains a twin federal government, one which governs the Federation on Earth in the Sol-System and one which governs the Federation on Flora in the Gliese 581-System. Since its formation in 2003 CE, the Federation exists as per its national Constitution, which remains intact and unchanged since that day. *'Union of European States': The Union of European States, an official national entity formed out of a former economic and social global government known as the European Union until 2030 CE, makes up most of the population on the Earth continent of Europe. Nearly a dozen former individual nations have either joined the UES or had been annexed through societal collapse and economic strife. The UES holds a population of nearly 750 million citizens on the Earth in the Sol-System and some 40 million more throughout the Sol-System in space-based stations or extra-planetary colonies on Mars. The UES is an economic superpower, but its military might is lacking, making it the third-overall most powerful nation on the Earth. Its government is a form of extreme socialism and forced multiculturalism, which lead to the collapse of many of the former nations that led up to its formation in the 2030's. Its society is ultra-liberal and far-left, possessing no specific Constitutional law. The UES is led by a High Council, similar to its preceding European Union. The citizens vote on Council members and local government officials, although their ability to have a say in government is limited. *'Russian Federation': Russia is a sovereign nation located on the Earth continent of Asia. Its population is nearly 450 million citizens, who live on Earth and several space-based stations. Russia is the fourth most powerful nation on the planet, with a great economy and an over-powered military. Its government is a full Democracy, in which citizens vote for their government and public officials. Similar to the Federation of Everett, it allows its citizens to participate in a variety of nation-wide votes on laws, most of which regard society and the economy. The Russian Federation continues to stand strong since its existence as an emerging global power in the early 1900's CE. Total Democratization of the Russian nation has been slow since 1991 CE when it abandoned its policy of Communism. Russia maintains a massive space military, only second to the Federation of Everett. *'People's Republic of China': China is a extremely over-populated nation located on the Earth continent of Asia. With the population of over 3 billion citizens, China developed an extensive technological jump in space exploration capabilities, allowing it to colonize an Earth-like world in the Alpha-Centauri-System, the closest star system to the Sol-System. Its population continues to be ruled by the aging People's Republic government, which maintains a mixed Social-Communist/Capitalist government. Its ability to utilize its population on two worlds allows it to keep a massive economy and military might. China remains one of the controversial nations of Earth, with its colonies accused of using colonist slave-labor to strip mine the Alpha-Centauri's resources for China's use on Earth. *'State of Japan' *'Republic of Korea' *'Federal State of Israel' *'United Republic of Iraqistan' *'Republic of Texas': The Republic of Texas is a major Western power located on the North American continent. Formed in 2013, following the North American Cold War, Texas ceded from U.S. statehood and became an independent Republic. It is a Constitutional Representative Democracy that is extremely devoted to its national Constitution. For some 30 years, Texas remained highly conservative but growing Everetti influence, which literally surrounded the Texan territory, moved the Republic to accept a more socially liberal society, a highly militant foreign and domestic policy and its status as the sixth most powerful nation on Earth. Texas population in 2050 was some 65 million citizens and an economy built upon raw materials industry and agriculture including space mining. *'Republic of India' Former World Powers *'North Korea': Destroyed 2015/Annexed by South Korea 2019 *'Pakistan': Collapsed 2029 *'French Republic': Formed UES 2030 *'Germany': Formed UES 2030 *'Italy': Collapsed 2035/Annexed by European Union 2035 *'Spain': Collapsed 2035/Annexed by European Union 2035 *'United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland': Assimilated into UES 2048 **'Northern Ireland': Annexed by Ireland 2048 *'United States of America': Collapsed 2051 *'Canada': Collapsed 2052 Technological Advancement Humanity & the Galaxy Category:Everett (FWNG) Category:Planets